The Light and the Lab
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: If you were ranting and raving about being from a world full of Ninjas and demons you'd probably be sent to an asylum. But what if you weren't crazy at all. Full Summary Inside. ShikaSaku, Booth/Bones, Hodgens/Angela, Zack/Hinata, and NaruGaara.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Naruto at all. I merely own the plot in which is being used. Now I want you to remember that. I don't feel like being sued anytime soon.

Summary: If you were ranting and raving about being from a world full of Ninjas and demons you'd probably be sent to an asylum. But what if you weren't crazy at all. What if what you said was true. Naruto is sent to a world nothing like his own and as time passes is forced to question his own sanity. Six months afterward however the people and things that he was told were nothing but hallucinations start to show up in his life once again. A boy who looks very much like him but isn't him is found dead in a public park with a note attached to his clothing, "A slow ninja is a dead ninja". Booth and squints are brought in to investigate. Little do they know that this case will bring them into a world like no other and Zack will be along for the ride just for the hell of it. Parings: ShikaSaku, Booth/Bones, Hodgens/Angela, Zack/Hinata, and NaruGaara.

AN: Hey people This was a request from a fan of mine named The-Always-Angel.

* * *

><p>The Light and the Lab<p>

prologue

I've been here for so long but I haven't lost track of time...not yet anyways. It's been 63072000 seconds, 1051200 minutes, 17520 hours, 730 days, about 104 weeks, 24 months. I've been here for two years. Nothing about this place surprised me anymore. Each day is the same as the last. Everything is scheduled, nothing is out of place. I could be blindfolded and maneuver around each room without difficulty. Nothing ever really changed here...yes new patients came in...but...The patients were usually similar to each other in situation.

Schizophrenic, Bipolar, Stockholm's syndrome, among other things that have gotten them here whether it be a permanent stay or temporary. I'm one of the permanent resident here and the one thing that land me here was a momentary lapse in judgment. This lapse set off a domino effect of sorts. In the end my logic was flawed. That is why I am here.

At times I wish things could be different. For someone to come and change things. It doesn't seem like I'm asking for a lot...but I suppose I am. After all...what sane man would want to change this place and what insane one could. It's an improbable wish. I say improbable...but not impossible. There's a reason for that.

One night I laid awake in my bed with my hands resting on my chest (I have found it to be the most comfortable position sense the accident) and I heard a noise. That one noise turned into several. Shouting, cursing, the sound of breaking glass, and falling bodies was heard just outside my door. I approached the door carefully and peaked out the small window. I saw a blond boy dressed in orange...perhaps eighteen or nineteen years of age. The staff was trying to calm him down but he wouldn't allow it. He screamed and raved about a red portal, about demons, and ninja. His blue eyes were wild and confused. One of the larger men who worked as a doctor here lunged at him with a syringe. He manged to jab it into the boys arm and pushed the plunge before the young man struck him and he flew back several feet hitting the wall hard.

The blonds struggle became weak as the drug started to take affect. He called out for help from several people including someone named "Gaara." He called out for that boy more then any of the others. The drug finally took over not long after it had been given. He fell forward and was caught by one of the nurses. They took him away to be examined.

A week after that instance I found him in the recreations room heavily medicated like many of the others. We started to talk and I found him to be rather good company. His name was Naruto. We spoke about our lives before we came here quite often though his life seemed more like a story. Like a Novel or or something similar. None of it seemed real...between the demons and the ninja's I couldn't believe it...and yet at times I wished I could. As time went on he spoke less and less of the world he supposedly came from. Three weeks after he had shown up he stopped all together. That didn't stop us from talking though.

As the weeks turned to months he quickly became a favorite among the staff and patients coherent enough to recognize him. His smile and strong willed attitude seemed to brighten up the place. About six months after he had been found he was deemed cured and was to be released to a family member (though Naruto claimed he didn't recognize him) the next day. That morning at breakfast I asked him a question that had been eating away at me for quite some time.

"Naruto...when you first came here...i over heard you screaming for help from someone...named Gaara..." I didn't look at him as I asked...instead I looked down at my cereal moving the pieces around with my spoon. "...who is he?"

A few moments passed before I got an answer, "A hallucination I guess..." He left that afternoon but it wouldn't be the last time I saw him. It turns out...he was not suppose to be in this loony bin. He was never crazy at all.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Oh my...it seems that something terrible has happened. He has actually been convinced that he is crazy and what he remembers is nothing but his imagination playing tricks on him. What will happen next...if the others arrive to rescue him how will he react. Find out as the story goes on. I will post once this chapter has (15 reviews) I know its a lot...but I really like hearing what the readers think of the story.<p> 


	2. Dream of Truth and Lies

Summary: If you were ranting and raving about being from a world full of Ninjas and demons you'd probably be sent to an asylum. But what if you weren't crazy at all. What if what you said was true. Naruto is sent to a world nothing like his own and as time passes is forced to question his own sanity. Seven months afterward however the people and things that he was told were nothing but hallucinations start to show up in his life once again. A boy who looks very much like him but isn't him is found dead in a public park with a note attached to his clothing, "A slow ninja is a dead ninja". Booth and squints are brought in to investigate. Little do they know that this case will bring them into a world like no other and Zack will be along for the ride just for the hell of it. Parings: ShikaSaku, Booth/Bones, Hodgens/Angela, Zack/Hinata, and NaruGaara.

AN: Hey sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was in a major writing slump and I've just managed to really get out of it with this.

* * *

><p>The Light and the Lab<p>

Chapter 1: Dream of Truth and Lies

I knew I was dreaming. People weren't just laying in bed one minute and then floating in the air the next...but this just felt so real. I could feel the air ghosting against my skin and the sun's rays warming me as I lazily floated over a city. Well...it wasn't really a city...it was more of a large village. Huge trees surrounded the outer area seeming to protect and hide it. There were heads carved into a nearby mountain.

This place...looked familiar to me but I couldn't quite put my finger on where I had seen it. A voice in my head scolded me saying I should stop being stubborn and admit I knew exactly where I was. I ignored the voice and lowered myself closer to the ground until my feet touched the earth's surface. I went unnoticed by the people around me. Some even walked straight through me. It was a weird feeling. Having someone walk right through you. It was like not even being there, not existing. It made a shiver run down my spine.

I looked around carefully until my eyes finally landed on two people standing on the sidewalk near a small restaurant. Both were young men...about my age if I had to guess. One was blond and the other had bright red hair. Their faces couldn't be seen from where I stood so I walked a bit closer. They chose this moment to start walking away. I considered just giving up on the two but something just made me want to keep an eye on them. They made me...curious. For some reason the expression 'curiosity killed the cat' jumped into my mind. As they walked away I felt compelled to follow them...so I did. Through streets and shops and across roads we went.

I tried to listen to their conversation but their voices were too low. It was obvious that they didn't want anyone to overhear them. Finally the two of them stopped near a small alleyway. The blond shifted closer to the red head and whispered something in his ear. The boy stiffened and his head quickly turned to look at the other. The name Gaara came into my head as I looked at his smooth face. I saw that he was blushing slightly. The young man wasn't smiling but a bit of excitement could be seen in his beautiful green eyes. My own eyes grew wide at the last thought. 'Beautiful' green eyes? What the fuck brain?! D...don't...don't think stupid things.

The blond grab hold of Gaara and pulled him into the alley. He slammed him into a wall and crushed his lips against his. I blushed and looked away as this started. Kissing was something personal that shouldn't have an audience. I turned to walk away but I was stopped by two older men blocking my path. One was balding and the other had thick brown hair. They both wore green jackets and odd headbands. I could smell whisky on their breath.

A bottle crashed into the wall just above the couples head and glass went flying...liquor dripped into the blonds hair. He pulled back and looked over at the two men. He gave a nervous laugh, not looking angry in the slightest. Gaara however looked murderous. Grains of sand slowly started to rise up behind him.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, "Don't...I'll handle this okay?"

Gaara hesitantly nodded and the sand dropped down to the ground, "Okay..."

I finally saw the other man's face fully as he turned to talk to the two men. I froze there looking startled. An odd churning feeling was felt in the pit of my stomach. This guy...looked exactly like me. From the blond hair on his head to the clear blue eyes and whisker like scars on his cheeks. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised. This was a dream after all.

"Look...I don't want any trouble okay..." I moved out of the way as the double walked over to the two men. "I don't want to fight...I'm out...with a friend...and he's only here for a few days...I don't want to waste any time while he's here..."

The brunette smirked and said with slurred words, "But we want all the trouble we can get fox boy."

Without warning the man flew forward with an oddly shaped knife. I shut my eyes tightly. If there were two of me and one of me died in the dream...what would happen? I heard if you died in a dream...you died in real life but...would it have the same outcome?

I heard a sharp intake of breath...the type you hear from someone in great pain. Thats when the screaming started and I was forced to open my eyes see what had happened. The two men were dangling above the ground encased in sand with only a limb or two spared. The sand slowly started to crush them...blood was dripping down to the ground and absorbing into the earth. I quickly turned away unable to stand the sight...I just wish I could have blocked out the sound. I turned back after everything went silent save for the breathing of the other two. I came face to face with 'Gaara' and my look alike. I swallowed thickly as I saw them. The odd knife was stabbed deep into the redheads shoulder and blood was streaming down from his wound. My double's eyes were wide and worried as the man started to slide down onto his knees. He went down with him.

"Stupid stupid stupid...why the hell did you do that Gaara!?" He screamed looking panicked. I could see that he was also holding back tears. "I could have handled this...you didn't have to be so...stupid! I'm the stupid one remember...I'm the one who's suppose to mess up like this! I heal from this sort of thing no problem! I'm allowed to be this stupid...you aren't!"

The redhead managed a slight smirk...a small trickle of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth, "My sand...went to crush those too...but...I didn't use...it to block...guess I wasn't thinking...its...strange...but since the moment we became friends...I started doing that a lot ...it got worst...when...when you..." He coughed harshly...blood left his mouth and speckle onto the look alikes face. "When you...told me you...you loved me...just made it worst...you are willing to protect your precious people with your life...I...want to do...that...too...my brother...my sister...you...I want to protect you all...because...I love...all of you..."

Gaara's eyes slowly slipped closed and the blond held him for a moment. His eyes were wide and wild. He let out a scream of pure pain pained sorrow and I'm sure the whole village heard it. A red energy...the red...chakra...started to swirl around him and he went through a horrific transformation. The whisker like scars on his face became more noticeable and the nails on his hands grew into claws. His teeth sharpened and his eyes became red and demon like. People rushed towards the mouth of the alleyway as the red chakra started to lash out at the buildings. The blond roared so loud that windows shattered all around him. A woman with pink hair rushed towards him. The red energy cut into her like knives.

"Naruto! Naruto you have to calm down!"

The chakra started to form a tail.

"Naruto!"

A second tail formed.

"Please Naruto!"

A third tail.

"Naruto you have to let me through!"

a fourth.

"Gaara will be okay!"

a fifth tail formed and I couldn't help but think a monster had taken my double's place. Without warning something unusual happened. A kunai...yes...I remember now...thats what those odd knifes were called...flew towards the creature. The pink haired woman turned to the one who threw the kunai and started to yell at him. It stabbed into the monster's chest and slowly an odd blue energy started to take over. The wound seemed to twist and swirl and the fox like creature let out a roar of anger. It grew and grew...until all I saw was an blue ball. I was pulled forward as it started seemed to implode and I was sucked in. Everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>"Nick!"<p>

I fell out of bed and landed on the cold wood floor. My heart was hammering against my rib cage with such strength that I was afraid that it would hop right out of my chest. 'It was only a dream...only a dream,' I repeated over and over again in my mind. Slowly I sat up and started to look around. I gave a sigh of relief. It truly was only a dream. The fact that I was in my room now was proof of that. I stood up slowly and stretched.

Before I go any further I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Nicholas Ulrich, Nick for short. I live in Hethersburg, Virginia that is about an hour outside of Washington DC. My father is Michael Ulrich and for the past 15 years in a roll he has been elected mayor of our small town.

seven months ago I was found wandering around in a park in DC ranting and raving about what I can only imagine was a waking nightmare. I was taken to nearby asylum and kept there until I was deemed cured of my delusions about four weeks ago. I was then release to my father. I stopped there in my thoughts. My father...the word still felt foreign to me. Why on earth had I convinced myself that I didn't have a father?

'Because you don't kit...now stop with this foolishness...I demand we stop playing house and find our way back to the village.' the voiced entered my head and I gave a slight shiver. Please not again...'I know you can hear me'

"No I can't," I whispered quietly.

'when you answer the voice in your head out loud...I'm pretty sure you can hear it...' the voice was mocking and deep. 'Coming to this world has actually made you stupider than you already were.'

I growled quietly in my mind, 'shut up you stupid fox!'

'Ah...I see you do remember me than...even if you pretend you don't...but you can't pretend forever kit...soon this Nick fellow will come along and want his life back and you'll be forced to leave...' the voiced seemed to laugh. 'It stings to know that you don't truly belong here doesn't it...and you don't belong back home either.'

I walked over to my desk and started to rummage through one of the drawers as the voice continued to speak, 'Are you just going to ignore me kit...like those strange medic nin told you to? when have you ever listened to authority?'

I continued to shift things around until finally my hands brushed against the thing I was looking for. I grabbed it and slowly pulled it out. It was a small bottle of prescription medication. I opened the child proof bottle and tipped it slightly so that one of the little blue pills fell into my hand. I grabbed the bottle of water that was on the side table and put the pill in my mouth.

'this isn't your life...the sooner you realize that the sooner we can return to the village...'

I took a sip of water and down my throat the pill went, 'you can't ignore me forever kit...'

"I can try," I whispered quietly. My mind fogged slightly and the voice seemed to settle. I no longer heard its mocking tone or his untrue words.

I stood there for a while before I heard a quiet knock on my door. It slowly opened and it wasn't long before I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay Nick?"

I turned to look at the intruder. A blond haired blue eyed man stood in front of me. He was dressed it a clean suit with his tie still undone. I smiled at him slightly, "Yeah...I'm okay dad...is breakfast done?"

"Yes...I was trying to call you downstairs so we could eat...are you sure you're okay," Heavy concern could be seen in his eyes. "You look a bit pale."

I nodded my head and started heading towards the door, "No...I'm fine...I swear...I'm just hungry thats all..."

I walked out and rushed down the stairs to the kitchen. The kitchen table was covered in food from scrambled eggs to bacon to toast and so on. I took my seat as I heard my father coming down. We served ourselves and ate in near silence. It wasn't until we finished that my father spoke.

"Are you really sure that you're ready to go back back...?" He wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and stared directly at me.

I sighed, "Yeah...I think I'm ready."

"Because if you're not we can easily just home school you for a while longer."

"Dad..."

"Ready it wouldn't be any trouble at all...your tutors are good and they wouldn't mind a few more paychecks..."

"Dad...really I'm ready"

"These tutors are better then all of the teacher from your old school combined...and the son of the mayor deserves only the best."

"Dad!"

The man winced slightly, "Hmm...oh...yes what is it Nick?"

"I'm ready to go back...if I want anything to go to be normal again then I have to."

He smiled slightly and his hand reached out and pat my own softly, "I know I know...I'm just...worried...worried you might..."

"Go bat shit crazy again?"

"Language Nick!"

"Fine fine...that I might...relapse and go crazy again?"

"Well yes...I'm worried about that..." He signed. "I lost my son once and it took six months to get him back...I don't want to risk losing him again and...never getting him back. I'm just...worried Nick...I'm worried."

"You don't have to be...I'm not going anywhere..." I smiled at him. "I don't plan on getting lost again anytime soon."

He smiled back and took his hand away slowly. He stood up and straighten his tie, "You better go upstairs and get dressed...you wouldn't want your first day as a senior to be marred with the fact that you were late...would you?"

I laughed slightly, "Of course not."

I got up and walked upstairs. I rummaged through my closet slowly until I came across a set of regular jeans and a obnoxiously orange shirt. I couldn't help but put the shirt on though. It was my favorite color. If anyone didn't like that...than to bad. I, Nick Ulrich, wasn't about to change to please others because...if I changed into someone other than Nick Ulrich...than who would I be?

* * *

><p>AN: okay...hopefully I wont slip into another slump like I did. To make sure I don't...could you give me 7 reviews to make sure I don't? pretty pretty please?


End file.
